


I won't say I'm in love

by orphan_account



Category: Clintasha - Fandom, Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers can't help himself from falling in love with the great Tony Stark. It was one thing to flirt with a man, but to be completely and utterly in love with him? Now that was something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a (Disney) Hercules reference :)

"Hey Cap" Tony winks at Steve as he enters the conference room.

The avengers were called to be briefed on an update about HYDRA and Tony was half an hour late. According to him, he was fashionably late. 

Steve didn't bother to look up. He knew Tony had this lustful smirk, and most of the time, it was directed at his ass. 

He was making himself a cup of coffee, when Tony slapped his butt.  
"Make one for me too, Cap" Tony grins. 

"Already did" Steve turns around, holding a mug with a captain America shield of it and another with ironman's face on it. Steve gave a light-hearted grin and handed Tony the Captain America one. 

"I feel so righteous when I drink from this mug" Tony takes a swig.  
"Mmm this is good"

The meeting was mostly Tony winking and smirking at Steve each time he made an acid remark, and interrupting Fury every once in a while just to annoy him.  
Steve would shake his head and chuckle every time.  
When it was over, Steve and Nat stayed behind to clean up. 

"You know, behind all of those flirtatious jokes and winks, Tony actually cares a lot about you." Natasha says. 

"He just wants to get in my pants, and have a one night stand. I mean, this is Tony Stark we're talking about. Remember what he called himself? A 'Playboy' " Steve looked disappointed. 

"Then why do you provoke him? You gave him a mug with your shield on it, you constantly flirt back, and you let him slap your ass every time he sees you." Nat playfully grins.  
"You like the attention, don't you?"

Steve sighs and rubs the back of his neck. It's not like that. I kind of like him in a different way..." He trails off.

Natasha gasps. "I KNEW IT! You're in love with him, aren't you?!" 

"No, I never said that!" Steve's face turns bright red.

Her smile grows wider and she points her finger at him. "Oh, don't deny it. You're as red as a tomato. I gotta tell the guys, those suckers owe me $50 each now" 

"Oh, don't tell me you and Clint placed bets on us" Steve groans. 

"It wasn't just me and Clint. Bucky, Sam and Rhodey were in on this too. Only me and Bucky were betting on you guys being totally in love. The rest of the guys disagreed" Natasha says.  
Steve runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

"Just tell Tony already" she urges.

Steve raises his voice. "I won't say-" But he stops mid-sentence.  
Natasha looks up to see why Steve stopped talking. When she turned her head, she sees Tony leaning against the doorframe.

"Won't say what?" A slow smile creeps up onto Tony's face.  
"Continue on with your conversation." He gestures towards Steve and Nat.  
Natasha grins. "I was just leaving" she heads to the door. As she passed by Steve, she whispered in his ear,  
"Go get him, Rogers."

Tony walks up to Steve and backs him up against a wall "Got something to say, Captain?"

"Uh...n-nothing" Steve stammered. He could feel his cheeks turn red again, and his palms getting sweaty. He felt vulnerable.

"What do you need to tell me? I heard Nat say you had something to say" Tony puts his right hand on the wall, next to Steve's head and leans forward. 

Steve can't bring himself to look at Tony straight in the eyes. "I...uhh.." his mouth went dry and was at a loss for words. Tony uses his other hand to turn Steve's face towards him. He took a deep breath.  
"I'minlovewithyou" Steve says quickly.  
Instead of hearing a teasing joke or a sarcastic comment, Tony replies, "I love you too, you dork" and kisses him. 

First kisses are supposed to be magical and filled with fireworks and indescribable feelings. That's exactly how Steve felt. He felt as if there were actual fireworks going off, he could even swore he saw a flash of light as they kissed...  
Steve pushes Tony back and breaks the kiss. He saw a flash of light? He turns his head and sees Natasha holding out a Polaroid camera. She grins and pulls the photograph out while running out the door. She holds up the photo and shakes it, yelling, "Guys come look at this! This is proves Bucky and I won the bet" 

Steve laughs and puts his hands on Tony's waist to pull him closer. As they make-out Steve's hand shifts down to Tony's ass. He gives him a nice, hard slap.  
Tony yelps out in surprise.  
"Damn, Rogers, getting a little feisty" 

Steve just chuckles and walks to the door. He locks it and closes the blinds.  
"We're just getting started"


End file.
